Cycasin, methylazoxymethanol (MAM), and MAM-glucodiduronic acid MAM-GlcUA are colon carcinogens of varying effectiveness when orally administered to rats. Cycasin is hydrolyzed by bacterial Beta-glucosidase and MAM-GlcUA by Beta-glucuronidase to release free MAM-GlcUA, with a carboxylic acid group, is a more effective colon carcinogen than cycasin, with a primary alcohol group, will be sought. The difference in absorption of MAM-GlcUA and cycasin from the intestinal tract will be assessed by measuring the amount of each compound remaining in the intestinal tract and excreted with the urine of rats orally administered the compounds. The difference in the rat of bacterial enzymic hydrolysis of the two compounds will be examined in vivo and in vitro. An explanation why bacterial Beta-glucuronidase does and body tissue Beta-glucuronidase does and body tissue Beta-glucuronidase does not hydrolyze MAM-GlcUA will also be sought. The relative effectiveness of the three compounds as colon carcinogen will be compared by multiple oral administration of the compounds in equimolar quantities. Injected MAM formed from dimethylhydrazine or azoxymethane does not form MAM-GlcUA and thus is not excreted with the bile so MAM must get to the colon mucosa via some other route. Tritium labeled MAM will be used to determine the route taken by injected MAM to the colon mucosa.